More and more families own their private cars nowadays. After having their babies, young couples like to travel with the babies in their cars. Thus, safety seats are necessary for ensuring the safety of the babies during travels. Many developed countries even enact relevant laws to ensure that babies only are allowed to travel in cars provided with safety seats.
As for safety seats of cars in related techniques, no matter expensive or cheap, these safety seats merely have functions of adjusting a seat back angle and adjusting a headrest height so that they can be used by babies of different sizes and can meet the requirements of comfort degrees of different babies. Considering different body shapes of different babies, although the seat back angle can be adjusted, inherent shapes of surfaces of the seat backs may not be suitable for all the persons sitting on the safety seats. Therefore, the persons sitting on the safety seats may feel uncomfortable.